feliz aniversario
by gabrielizz
Summary: Hoy no es un día común y corriente, es un día muy especial, nuestro aniversario, por lo que decidi hacer algo para demostrarle mi amor a Edward. Advertencia LEMON...


_**Los personajes son de la Sra. Stephanie Meyer, incluido Edward, muy a mi pesar… que envidia jajaja… el resto es de mi enferma imaginación.**_

Hoy no es un día común y corriente, es un día muy especial, nuestro aniversario, por lo que le escribí una carta a Edward…

Amor:

Hoy es nuestro sexto aniversario, hoy se cumplen tres años de matrimonio y a la vez seis desde que te conocí, pero para mi es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el momento en que me dijiste por primera vez te amo.

Muchas de las personas a que me preguntan como es estar contigo yo les digo que el tiempo junto a ti pasa sin darme cuenta piensan que miento o que exagero, tu sabes que no se mentir, pero a mi solo me importa que tu sepas que no miento al decirte lo mucho que adoro pasar las horas contigo, que el mundo piense lo que quiera yo se que te amo y que no se me hacen eternos los días al contrario me encanta atesorar cada momento junto a ti como cuando te veo junto a mi al despertar en las mañanas o cuando siento a tu cuerpo junto al mío. Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer la primera vez que me entregue a ti, como comenzaste a besarme lentamente, al comienzo, para luego ir poco a poco trasformando todo en un espiral de emociones y sentimientos. Yo estaba segura de dar ese primer paso contigo, y eso es algo de lo que jamás me podré arrepentir, el recordar como devoraste mi boca y después seguiste por mi cuello hasta el inicio de mis pecho y como se sentían tus manos cuando recorrían lentamente, sin prisa, mi espalda, el como mi cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al tuyo. Aun siento sobre mi piel el suave rose de la tuya y el como a su paso ibas encendiendo en mi cosas que jamás creí sentir, el como mi piel hormigueaba solo con la cercanía de la tuya. Recuerdo que estábamos en mi casa, solos, sin nada que pudiera interrumpirnos, subimos hasta mi cuarto. Allí tu continuaste besándome y me llevaste hasta mi cama, me sentaste en ella y me preguntaste nuevamente si estaba segura de lo que íbamos a hacer, a lo que yo te conteste que contigo no tenia dudas. Retomamos los besos y me prometiste que serias lo mas suave que pudieras para no dañarme, yo solo te dije que confiaba en ti. Lentamente la ropa comenzó a salir de nuestros cuerpos y yo me deleite al mirar el tuyo, dudando en si el mío seria de tu agrado, todos mis temores desaparecieron en el momento en que susurraste ,eres perfecta, en mi oído. Tus besos dejaron huellas de fuego sobre mi piel y despertaste sensaciones que solo afloran para ti. Nos recostamos sobre mi cama, nuestra fiel cómplice, y tus besos y tu lengua juguetearon con mis pechos mientras tus curiosas manos recorrían mi espalda pasando por mis caderas hasta llegar a mi entre pierna que a esa altura estaba mas que preparada para recibirte. Te rogué entre gemidos que me hicieras tu mujer y tu lentamente te posicionaste sobre mi, sin cargarme con tu peso, yo abrí mis piernas para darte la bienvenida y tu poco a poco te abriste camino dentro de mi, con tal cuidado que el dolor paso a segundo plano, solo sentía el placer de tenerte dentro de mi. Te quedaste inmóvil un momento, solo hasta que yo moví mis caderas en busca de mas rose alentándote a comenzar con esa danza tan conocida para nosotros y que hemos perfeccionado con el paso de los años. En ese momento me di cuenta de que jamás nunca querría estar lejos de ti y que tu serias mi hombre, mi único hombre por siempre y que estaba en el lugar perfecto, en donde siempre debía estar, así junto a ti, siendo tu mujer. Mi habitación se lleno de nuestros gemidos y nuestras promesas de amor, el placer se apodero de nosotros llevándonos a nuestro primer orgasmo, uno que marco el inicio de una nueva etapa de unión completa.

Como ese momento hay muchos mas que atesoro en mi mente y en mi corazón, en todos ellos y a diario me has demostrado cuan importante soy para ti, yo por mi parte intento hacer lo mismo y dejarte claro que como tu no hay nadie a quién yo quisiera entregar el resto de mi vida.

Jamás nunca olvides que te amo, yo siempre estaré ahí para recordártelo…

Porque mi vida sin ti no es nada, jamás nunca quiero que te alejes de mi.

Por siempre y para siempre tuya… Bella.

Vi como Edward lentamente dejaba la carta sobre la mesa y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro, sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción y en ellos solo podía ver amor.

-Gracías amor, este es el mejor regalo que me podrías dar para nuestro aniversario-me dijo mi apuesto esposo.

-ese es solo el primero, le respondí

- y no puedo saber cual es el otro me pregunto.

- Nop, ese lo tengo guardado para después del postre, le respondí

- y no podría hacer nada por conseguir que me lo des ante, me dijo con una sonrisa que logro que mi entrepierna comenzara a humedecerse.

- no amor, mas tarde

-bueno entonces te daré el primero de mis regalos, dijo entregándome un sobre, y al abrirlo encontré dos tickets aéreos.

-¿un viaje de vacaciones?

- si y no, es un viaje, pero allá no tejare descansar mucho-dijo de forma sugerente- es una segunda luna de miel, a isla Esme.

-¿Que? ¡No lo puedo creer!, te amo- le dije parándome de mi silla y lanzándome, literalmente, sobre los brazos de Edward- que hermoso regalo gracias.

- pero ese solo es el primero

-así y cual seria el segundo, le dije de forma coqueta

- hacerte el amor hasta estemos saciados el uno del otro. Me dijo para luego tomarme entre sus brazos al estilo novia y llevarme hasta nuestra habitación.

- esta noche Bella te haré el amor hasta que olvides tu nombre, hasta que pierdas la voz de tanto gemir el mío, me susurro al oído mientras besaba y lamia mi cuello, bajando lentamente el cierre de mi vestido, dejándome totalmente desnuda frente a sus ojos.

-¿sin ropa interior señora Cullen? ¿Acaso este es mi segundo regalo?.

-No señor Cullen este es solo un bonus- le sonreí coquetamente y comencé a quitarle la camisa, besando y lamiendo su torso y bajando lentamente hasta el inicio de su pantalón que escondía algo de todo mi interés. Cuando se los quite junto con sus boxers me lamí los labios solo por la anticipación de tener su pene en mi boca, pero Edward tenia otra idea y me detuvo

-esta noche no amor, hoy solo quiero saborearte y demostrarte todo lo que siento por a ti.

Después de escucharlo decir todo eso no me quedo otra cosa mas que gemir de la anticipación ya que sabia que si el me lo decía era porque lo iba a cumplir.

Edward me recostó en la cama y me beso en los labios mientras sus manos tocaban y estimulaban mis ya erectos pezones, comenzó a besar y lamer mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos a los cuales fue lamiendo y dando pequeños mordisquitos, mis manos recorrían su espalda, sus fuertes brazos hasta perderse entre su pelo, luego de un momento dándole toda la atención a mis pechos, continuo su descenso hasta mis tobillos, los que beso, para después subir lamiendo hasta mi coño que ya estaba muy húmedo.

- me encanta cuando estas así para mi, dijo a la vez que pasaba uno de sus dedos a lo largo de mi coño.

-sabes que solo tu logras ponerme así, soy toda tuya.

Edward llevó su boca hacia mi coño y lamió con esmero mi clítoris que estaba hinchado y sensible, los gemidos no dejaban de salir de mi boca y mis caderas se movían por voluntad propia, sentí como Edward metía dos de sus dedos en mi vagina y comenzaba a marcar un delicioso ritmo sin dejar de rozar mi clítoris, sentía como cada vez estaba mas cerca y el también lo supo.

-córrete amor, necesito sentirte acabar en mi boca, yo no pude hacer nada mas que dejarme ir, llegando a un fabuloso orgasmo. Mis gemidos aun no cesaban y mi respiración era todavía irregular cuando sentí que Edward entraba en mi, comenzó a besarme y pude sentir mi propio sabor en sus besos lo que hizo que me excitara un poco mas, comenzamos esa danza que bien sabemos, el entrando cada vez mas en mi y yo llevando mis cadera a su encuentro, nuevamente se formo un espiral en mi interior y sentí como Edward me llenaba con su semen logrando que llegara por segunda vez a un orgasmo. Nos quedamos unidos un momento mas y luego el se giro dejándome a mi sobre su pecho, sentí como hacia círculos sobre mi espalda y besaba mi pelo

-te amo- le dije

-mas que a mi vida- me respondió- Bella, no es por ser curioso, pero cual va a ser mi otro regalo, la curiosidad me mata.

-mmm… solo porque cumpliste tu palabra y me diste un muy buen regalo te lo diré… la verdad es que no se como decírtelo.

-¿es algo malo?… solo dilo amor me asustas.

- no es nada malo, solo te tengo que decir que en un par de meses mas serás padre. Me quedo mirando y lentamente apareció una gran sonrisa en su cara. Comenzó a darme besos en todos lados y en mi inexistente pancita repitiendo te amo como un tantra .

-gracias, este es el mejor regalo que me podías dar Bella.

- te recuerdo que este es un regalo que hicimos los dos le dije y nos quedamos abrazados por el resto de la tarde, haciendo planes con nuestro futuro bebe yo tratando de calmar a un exagerado padre primerizo y pensando en nuestro viaje a isla Esme o en como le daríamos la noticia a nuestras familias. La verdad es que todo lo que viniera a futuro lo afrontaría sin temores porque tenia a Edward que era, es y será mi mas grande apoyo.

**Espero que les guste, y que me dejen algún reviews.**

**Gracias a quienes dejaron algunos en mis otros fics, me agregaron a Favoritas o alertas, en fin. Sigan leyendo y dejando comentarios. Chau**

**Gabrielizz.**


End file.
